Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie Boogie's revenge
by FaLyn9
Summary: Jack goes out and searches for new ideas for Halloween, little did he know Oogie is back in town and declares himself the seven holidays king! Jack along with his guardian friend Safiya, they must find a way to stop Oogie's schemes and save the holidays before its too late! HAITUS
1. Prolouge part 1

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey guys, this is my new fanfic based off the Video game Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (I LOVE IT! XD). Ok before we start, I would like to let you guys know of a few things first. **

**I do not own Jack or Sally or Oogie or any NBC character. My characters are all mine though. In this story, Jack and Sally aren't together, Jack does have a little crush on my character though but...will they end up together? So if you don't like that, please don't judge harshly but if you wish, you may comment on it.**

**I love the songs from the video game so I might include them in the story to make it more interesting. But if it doesn't seem to work out then i won't put them here. But if i do and i come across a Jack and Sally song...I will cross that bridge when i get there.**

**I am always open to opinions, if you have any idea on how to make this story more interesting, do not hesitate to tell me, I wish to make it enjoyable to anyone who reads it. **

**Also I would like to give a shoutout to GodlyJewel! She is a nice person and she gave me good advice pior to when I started this story, choosing the heroine for me was harder than the SAT's. Also to my best friend, Sea Nako, she gave me a great idea for a Nightmare Before Christmas. Now that thats done, please enjoy!**

* * *

_My name is Safiya, I am a witch residing in the Hinterland forest for I am the Guardian of the doors from the Holiday Worlds of old. I maintain the peace between the Holiday worlds and make sure nothing causes trouble. Although when Jack crossed to the Christmas world and tried to take over…things went disastrous and Santa Claus had a field day on me, making me keep an eye on the pumpkin king more often. I resided in Halloween Town for as long as I can remember, I don't remember where I'm from or who I was before in my past. But frankly I don't care, I don't mind if I never knew. I love my home sweet home. I love Halloween. And…I love..._

"Jack I said hold still." Safiya chuckled to herself, once again she finished painted the portrait of the pumpkin king, Jack Skellington. He was an exceedingly tall skeleton with thin arms and legs, wearing a pin-striped suit with a bat bowtie.

"I'm sorry, I'm just eager." Currently, they were in Spiral Hill during a modeling session. Safiya was in front of a canvas being held on an easel. It was a painting of Jack wearing a black cape standing on a tombstone surrounded by pumpkins with his arms crossed and had a dominating face as if he was planning something evil. But Safiya had already finished it over an hour ago, she had a book on top of the canvas where she was sketching jack-o-lanterns hanging from a tree. She carefully dipped a calligraphy pen in a small bottle of black ink and started working on adding another jack-o lantern on another branch.

Safiya wasn't a pale woman for a witch. Instead her skin had a sandy hue to it which flowed with her long black hair with a pink ribbon entwined in it. On her head rested a worn out pointed hat with a orange sash tied on it. She wore a night black puffy blouse with sleeves in design of a spider web. Her pumpkin orange skirt was wrapped under her breast and trained down behind the stool she sat on. The skirt was cut in the center which revealed her legs and her brown wedged boots. She bore green eyes around a smoky color, her lips had a pale color to it with two stitched scars on the left side.

"Excited for Halloween are we?"

"Hmm…not exactly."

"Not exactly? The pumpkin king is having his doubts yet again?" Safiya looked up at him with a glare, thinking he would restart what he did on Christmas last year.

He chuckled under his breath and waved his hand. "Do not fret, Safiya. What happened last year will not happen again."

"I said hold still!" And with that he turned directly to his pose and she smirked.

"Are you almost done yet? I wish to see your masterpiece once again."

"I'm almost done."

"But you said that an hour ago."

Safiya smiled, he was like a child waiting to open his present on Christmas or his birthday. Using her magic, she left her pen and ink bottle floated in mid-air and closed her book. "That's because I finished an hour ago."

"Huh? You did? Bu-But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see how long you could stay like that, even after you broke my last portrait."

Jack smiled, Sally told her about his last portrait Safiya did for him last year. He knew how much she cared for her pieces of art, Jack never saw a more passionate young witch. He stepped off his tombstone and treaded towards her. She placed her book on her lap and gently tilted the easel towards him. Jack saw the painting and grinned with excitement.

"It's perfect! Just frightening! Thank you Safiya."

"If you break this one, I won't paint you again." She chuckled.

"No I promise, I will cherish this one far more than the first one." He came closer to her and gently stroked his boney fingers in her hair then against her cheek, near her scars. For just a mere moment, Safya enjoyed his soft touch and leaned against his bony fingers. But just for a moment. Then she regained her position and gently pulled his hand away. Jack looked at her confusingly, why would she pull away from him? Safiya looked at him once more but a sudden thump surprised them and they looked down. She had forgotten her book was on her lap, but when she reached down, Jack got to it first. Picking it up, he brushed off the dirt off the leather bounded book and read the cursive title from the front; _My Halloween_.

"My Halloween?" Jack questioned. He was about to open the cover, but she snatched it away from him and pressed it against her chest. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I-It's…It's nothing. Just..something ridiculous that's all." Safiya looked away from him, looking a little embarrassed if Jack looked in her book.

"I know it wouldn't be ridiculous Safiya. What would be so ridiculous about Halloween?" Jack softly smiled and stroked her face once more before grabbing her chin and turned her head to face him. "Please. Show me. I will not judge."

Safiya couldn't help but softly blush, Jack was her dearest friend and he would always listen to her. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell him her thoughts and her secrets she kept from him about Halloween, slowly she released the book from her chest and held it out for him. Jack was about to take it but a honk of the horn startled them and Jack turned his head. From the gates, a hearse-like vehicle with a speaker on the roof top stopped and out popped the mayor. He was a short man whose body was shaped like a cone, wearing a black tall top hat and a suit with a spider bow tie and a ribbon that said mayor on it. You could tell he was panicking, since he had his white sad face this time.

"Jack! Oh Jack, there you are!"

"Mayor, is something wrong?"

"Boogie's Boys! They're at it again! They ruined the fountain decorations, painted all over the town house, and released all the bats across town square. I need your help, Halloween is in two days. I'm only an elected official! I can't stop them by myself."

"But May"-

"Only you can control them. You need to hurry."

Jack sighed, Boogie's Boys always had to do something wrong. He was upset that the mayor couldn't handle it, but he was more upset that he had to leave Safiya once again.

"Very well Mayor, I'll get to it." With those words, the mayor turned around and ran to his car. Jack turned back to Safiya, she was a little sad that their time was cut short. She regretted that she had Jack pose for an extra hour. "Safiya, please forgive me, I"-

"Do not apologize, Jack. I understand. It comes with the job of a Pumpkin King." Safiya gave him a serene look, Jack knew it didn't bother her but it always bothered him. "But I'll stop by later once I have your portrait framed."

"Thank you Safiya and again, I'm sorry." Jack then left with the mayor. Safiya's smiled disappeared and stroked her fingers where Jack had touched her as she could still feel his touch. She sighed and packed up her things, then traveling into the Hinterlands Forest, into her home.


	2. Prolouge part 2

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am back! Exams' are over and I don't have to deal with reality...for probably the next two hours. ^ ^. In case you are asking, yes I will put songs in this story since song battles are a very serious thing in NBC. **

**The following song you will read...ITS NOT MINE! IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

**The Song is called; The Willow Maid and its sung by katethegreat19 or Erutan music is her account. She is a talented woman and I loved her for so long. I thought her song would suit this story...*wink*wink*hint hint*...idk if you understood me by that. XD I also took the pleasure of making her guest star in my story as a tribute to her song. Safiya can't sing by herself lol**

**All credit of the song goes to her, katethegreat19/Erutan Music called The Willow Maid. **

**^^ Enjoy! R&R~!**

* * *

On the eve of Halloween, Jack finally finished the preparations with the Mayor and chased out Oogie's boys before they did anymore damage. Finally his work was done for now until Halloween tomorrow. He wondered if Safiya ever delivered the painting from yesterday, or what if she didn't? But either way he decided he wanted to pay her a visit, he traveled through the graveyard and into the Hinterland forest. Everything was pretty quiet, all he could hear was the sound of his footsteps cracking dry autumn leaves on the ground and…singing?

_He called to her as she listened, from a ring of toad stool red. Come with me my maiden, come from thy willow bed, she looked at him serenely and only shook her head. _

He was looking around, there was no one following him or nearby that he could see. He tried to follow the sounds of sweet voices without getting lost himself and he ended up behind Safiya's house. No smoke was coming out of the chimney and none of the lights were on, she wasn't home.

_Hear me now, a ray of light in the moon dance. Hear me now, I cannot leave this place. _

He heard the singing louder from where he stood. He followed a small path which lead to a large willow tree with its large flowing branches showered it like a curtain. But he found who he was looking for, Safiya…her long orange train skirt gave away her position. She was sitting on a rock with a harp instrument in front of her, she was facing another woman. The woman had long wavy brown hair covered in dead flowers and petals but she wore an asymmetrical white dress with thin straps hanging from her shoulders. Jack never saw her before so she certainly wasn't from Halloween town. But she was the cause of the sweet singing Jack was hearing. Safiya played the harp to the note of her voice, and occasionally Safiya echoed her words to flow in a harmonic balance. Jack hid behind the tree, making sure he doesn't disturb them and listened.

_A young man walked through the forest, with a flower and coat of green. His love had hair like fire, her eyes an emerald sheen. She wrapped herself in beauty, so young and so serene. He stood there under the willow, and he gave her the yellow bloom. 'Girl my heart you've captured, oh I would be your groom.' She said she'd wed him never, not near, nor far, nor soon._

_ 'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance. See me now, I cannot leave this place. Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest. Don't ask me, to follow where you lead.'_

_A young man walked through the forest, with an axe sharp as a knife. I'll take the green-eyed fairy, and she shall be my wife. With her I'll raise my children, with her I'll live my life. The maiden wept when she heard him, when he said he'd set her free. He took his axe and used it, to bring down her ancient tree. 'Now your willow's fallen, now you belong to me.' _

_'See me now, a ray of light in the moondance. See me now, I cannot leave this place. Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest. Don't ask me, to follow where you lead.'_

_ She followed him out the forest, and collapsed upon the earth. Her feet had walked but a distance, from the green land of her birth. She faded into a flower that would bloom for one bright eve. He could not take from the forest, what was never meant to leave._

Safiya strummed the last remaining notes and let the sound echo away from them until it was quiet again. The mysterious woman in front of her giggled as Safiya smiled. She got up and curtsied in front of the mysterious woman. The woman only bowed her head and turned around to face the willow tree. She only sat down between two large roots that looked really comfortable and leaned her head on the trunk, disappearing until she is no more. Everything was quiet yet again, Jack came out of his hiding place just when Safiya turned to return to her home, surprised to see Jack there.

"J-Jack, h-how long were..you there?" Safiya asked.

"Just long enough." Jack replied as he approached her. "That was splendid. I never knew you would sing like that."

"Thank you, Sally taught me how to sing a long time ago."

"Ah Sally, she does have a beautiful voice, she has taught you well. And if I may ask, who was that woman you were performing with?"

"Oh she is the forest spirit that rests here. I call her Katherine. She's a friend of mine."

"She seems lovely, I never met her before."

Safiya chuckled; "Katherine is an eternal earth spirit or you can say a nymph. She is the one that calms and gives life to the forest (Author: even though everything is pretty much dead XD). Every once a year, she awakens from her slumber and I sing with her to put her back to sleep. If she's awake for a certain amount of time, she starts to cry and the forest will begin to die."

"Hmmm." Jack placed a boney finger against his lips. "Interesting, I never knew a nymph lived in this forest. I always thought it would be a terrifying ghost to ward off trespassers. Well, I would certainly love to meet her one day. Perhaps she would like to join us on the Halloween festivities."

"Gotta wait until next year." Safiya joked but then a little yawn escaped and she quickly covered her mouth. She chuckled;"Well its getting pretty late. We should both be heading off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." Safiya was about to head to her home but Jack stopped her.

"A lady shouldn't walk by herself this late at night." He grabbed her arm and crooked his arm so she can hook her arm with his. "I shall be your escort tonight." Safiya rolled her eyes and shook her head; Jack always had to be the gentleman type. It was kinda annoying, but she actually enjoyed it…sometimes. It made her curious if he was popular with the women when he was human, what woman wouldn't want a gentleman…when they are not overusing the term. They walked back to her house, at first it was hard to find the building but the clouds revealed the moon and it shone its white light on Safiya's home. He walked her to her porch and she let go of his arm.

"Home sweet home, thanks for walking me Jack."

"It's never a problem, Safiya."

"Oh um, before I forget."Safiya took off her hat and gazed inside it, she dug her arm inside then her head. Jack could hear stuff being moved around, books thumping together or the sounds of things being thrown on a wooden floor, shockingly he heard glass breaking. What did she have in her hat?! Better yet, how? He didn't dare to ask what was inside it, especially when a black cat just popped out of nowhere, it ran in between Jack's legs and it disappeared into the night.

"Ah here it is!" Safiya pulled back her head and her hand caught a wooden frame, the portrait that she painted of Jack on Spiral Hill. "I'm sorry about the delay but you weren't home when I came by to deliver it. And I didn't want to leave it on the doorstep." She handed it to him and he looked at it with a smile on his round skull.

"How awful! How dreadful! I love it." Jack complimented on it. "Just like a pumpkin king should appear." He threw his arm in exclaim and Safiya chuckled, shaking her head. Oh Jack. Oh silly Jack.

"Shall I see you tomorrow, Safiya?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I can't really scare people and I'm just as harmless as Sally most of the time."

"I do insist."Jack held the portrait in one hand but grabbed one of Safiya's hand with his other. "I never see you in our festivities and I do want you to have fun just like the rest of us. It's not really…anything new. But it still should be…as fun."

"Jack, I know you. You still want something new for Halloween, you can't fool me."

"Maybe if you came, it would be different for me."

Safiya blushed, dang namb it Jack! Safiya smiled and scoffed under her breath. "Ok, ok I'll come. Will that make you happy?"

"It might make my dead heart beat once again." Jack leaned in and pressed his boney lips to her cheek. Safiya froze, Jack paid no mind and smile. "I shall see you at the festivities tomorrow, Safiya. Have sweet nightmares!" And with that Jack stepped off her porch and left.

Safiya touched her cheek, right where Jack placed a kiss, she can still somehow feel it…To hell with my life!


End file.
